A Tree or A Root?
by JustKeepWalkingNeverStop
Summary: There's always a choice in life. Do I turn left? Or do I turn right? Do I save a world that threw me away? Or do I destroy it? Naruto's life revolves around this choice. I can't help but wonder, which will he choose? Left or Right? Love or Hatred? My spin on a neglect fic. Grey!Naruto and Alive!Minato and Kushina. T for now, may turn into M later. Pairing is NaruKuro, no harem.
1. Pilot

A Tree or A Root?

Chapter One: Pilot

(Arc I: Hatred Is My Power!)

Opening: Am I Wrong? By Nico and Vinz. Album: Am I Wrong?- Single

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, but I can be Hokage, Believe it! **

_Consider a tree for a moment. As beautiful as trees are to look at, we don't see what goes on underground - as they grow roots. Trees must develop deep roots in order to grow strong and produce their beauty. But we don't see the roots. We just see and enjoy the beauty. In much the same way, what goes on inside of us is like the roots of a tree. – Joyce Meyer_

Before we begin, it would be better if everyone knew the difference between a tree and root, right? And no, not the easy "one's on the bottom, and the other's on the top" answer. We're talking about the symbolism here. A Tree is the _'_figure-head', simple and easy. Sure, it produces fruit and provides shade, but are those two things really needed? The Roots however, are the real power holders of the two. Without a root, a tree cannot stand. Without a root, a tree cannot produce its fruit nor it's shade. But, that is a double-edged sword. For without a tree to hold, a root would have no purpose, no reason to exist. So, the two need each other. Whether they accept it or not…

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

"Good morning Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" Chirps a young violet-eyed girl as she descends the stairs to the Uzumaki-Namikaze kitchen. She has long blond hair. She's wearing a short-sleeved, burnt orange kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the village's forehead protector and brown sandals.

"Morning, Emiko-chan!" (**A/N: Roughly translates to happy child) **Responds Kushina. Kushina has long red hair and violet eyes.

Emiko sits down next to her father, Minato Namikaze, at the kitchen table. Minato

has cerulean-blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He grins at his beloved daughter, "Morning, Miko-chan."

The young blond pouts, "Daaad! I said to call me Emiko! I'm a ninja now, dattebane!"

Her eyes widen as she clamps her mouth shut with her hand.

Both Minato and Kushina burst out laughing. "You guys suck." She says before sticking out her tongue and proceeding to eat the breakfast made by Kushina.

After eating her meal, the newly crowned genin walks to the door. She looks into the reflection in the door and smirks

_I've made the first step now; I'm that much closer to taking your hat, Dad!_

She pushes the door open and starts her trek to the academy, not knowing of the strife awaiting her.

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

Across and under Konoha, a cloaked figure makes its way to his master's chamber.

_It's been six years.. I wonder if they've even missed me, or even figured out I left._

**Does it matter, Kit? They don't care about you. Why should you give them what they never gave you? **

_Yeah, you're right, Kurama._

**As always.**

The cloaked figure withholds his snort and opens a door revealing Danzo Shimura in all of his bandaged glory. The figure kneels before the mummy and says,

"You summoned me, Danzo-sama?"

"Yes I did, you have an assignment, my boy. But first, remove your hood."

The figure obliges and takes off his hood.

Danzo nods to himself , "This assignment is a long one and.. will be your last one under my command."

The boy's eyebrow rises, "Excuse my interruption, Master Danzo, but why? Have I failed you in any way?"

Danzo chuckles, "Quite the contrary actually."

"But then wh-"

"I have trained you extensively, boy. But, as you know, no matter what I did, your emotions would never truly disappear. Adding your natural charisma, you were never meant to be a Root. You, since the day you were born, were meant to be a Tree, but not just any tree. Oh no, you have the potential to be the strongest tree ever produced.. Now, with some _negotiations _with the Hokage, I have been able to allow one age appropriate Rootmember to join the graduating class of the academy. You are that member. Your assignment is simply to integrate with the regular forces."

The Root member nods and stands up. He then bows before Danzo.

"Arigato, Danzo-sama. For everything you've done. I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done for me."

Danzo shakes his head, "No repay is needed. Just know, that Root will be supporting you in everything you do, Naruto."

Naruto nods again and walks smirks and says, "Hermes!"

A Root member appears in front of him and kneels, "Yes, Lord Danzo?"

The mummy reaches inside his robe and takes out an envelope, "Place this on the Hokage's desk."

Hermes nods and disappears with the letter.

Danzo entwines his fingers and thinks,

_There, my hand is set. I wonder who will win the pot, Hokage-sama._

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

"Class, quiet down!" Yells Iruka, but alas, the class completely ignores him.

_Fine, you wanna be that way then!_ _**Big Head Jutsu!**_

Iruka's head becomes much bigger as he roars, "**Quiet Down Class!"**

Immediately, the class becomes quiet.

"Good, now we will have one last roll call. First off, Shino Aburame?"

_A lot of students later…._

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Emiko Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

"Here!"

"Ok. Next, N-Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

If a pin had dropped right then, everyone would have heard it. That tense silence was broken by an aloof response of, "Here."

Everyone turns to the voice and sees a boy with spiky black-tipped red hair and cerulean-blue eyes. He's wearing Anbu clothing except the flak jacket, arm guards, and sandals are red. He also has a silver ring on his left hand's middle finger and another silver ring on his right hand's index finger. Emiko's eyes widen,

_B-Brother? T-that's impossible!_

**HAHAHA. Pathetic sack of flesh! Nothing's impossible!**

_Fuck off, Furball!_

By the time Emiko ended her inner argument, Iruka was already saying the teams,

"..And, Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; lead by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame; lead by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active and Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi; lead by Asuma Sarutobi."

Sakura, after her excitement over being on the same team as her Sasuke-kun died down, asked, "What about, Emiko-chan?"

"She is being apprenticed by Kushina-sama, Sakura. Anymore questions? No? Ok, everyone has a lunch break then you'll meet up with your Jonin-senseis. Before you all go, I just wanted to tell all of you how proud I am of you."

And with that, they all exit the room. Naruto makes his way to a tree with good amounts of shade and thinks.

_Danzo-sama… He has an angle I know it. And what was with that whole 'Root' will support you shit? _

**I don't know, Kit. But, I believe there's a better question to be asked here.**

_What?_

**What are you going to do about your 'family'?**

_What family? The closest thing I had to a family was Root. And just like the first, they left me. I thought about what you said earlier, Kurama. I'm done caring. The only thing that has never left me, never betrayed me, was and is my hatred._

**Hmmm. We'll see, Kit. There's a fire burning inside of you sure, but I'm not sure it's hatred.**

Naruto was about to respond before the last person he ever wanted to see walked up to him.

"Nii-chan?" Asks Emiko.

Naruto considers looking at her with a glare, but just goes for an aloof look.

"Yes?"

"W-where have you been for the last six years?"

The ex-root nin replies, "It doesn't matter where I was. You, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade never cared in the first place."

He stands up and walks away, then he turns half around and says, "And don't call me brother. I'm not part of your little perfect family, Emiko. You all threw me out, remember?"

Emiko gives no response as Naruto continues on his way.

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

Both Minato and Kushina are watching their children using the Crystal Ball.

"Minato…."

"I know, Kushi-chan. Danzo has a hand in this I know it."

"B-but, we did exclude him, Mina-kun."

Minato looks down in regret, but then he looks up in determination.

"I know, Aka-hime. There's nothing we can do about the past, but we can sure as hell fix our mistake now."

Kushina smiles brightly and nods enthusiasticly. In a second, she goes to being serious.

"What did the old war hawk send you?"

Minato sighs and hands it to her.

"It was his reply to my argument as to why having a Root agent with all of those heirs wouldn't work. His reply both worries and bothers me."

"'The agent is an heir, or at least was?' What the hell?" Mutters a wide-eyed Kushina.

"This could mean far too many things, and that's what worries me. It also could be Naruto and _that _bothers me."

The Red Hot Blooded Habanero sighs and nods.

"What are you going to do, Mina-kun?"

Minato stands up from his chair and looks over his village.

"The darkness has spread enough. I'll have Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun try to take him down legally. If not, I'll be forced to exert martial law and execute him for kidnapping and brainwashing an heir."'

Kushina smiles sadly, "If anyone can take down Danzo, it's those two. Y'know, I'm still proud of you and how you handled both the Uchiha and Kumo situations."

Minato smiles widely and blushes, "T-thanks. The Kumo incident was easy enough. A knows I'm not one to be trifled with and if it wasn't for the combined effort of those two prodigies, I may have had to take the dinosaur's suggestion of complete slaughter."

Kushina smiles suggestively, "True, but still I'm proud of you, Mina_to-kuuun._"

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

"GAHHHHH! It's been HOURS!" Screeches Sakura as she, Sasuke, Naruto, and surprisingly, Emiko, wait for their senseis. Sasuke sighs and looks over at his other male teammate, "Naruto, how did you become a genin without attending the academy?"

Naruto stays silent for a second before, "I was… privately trained."

Emiko's eyes widen, "Privately? By who?"

Naruto looks outside, "By no-one important. At least, not anymore."

Sasuke nods and drops the subject and Emiko pouts and keeps quiet.

Just then, Kushina and Kakashi walk in.

"Hello, kids!" Exclaims Kushina with a grin.

Kakashi sighs, "Kushina-sama, why did you make me show up late?"

"You're too up-tight, Kakashi-kun! You need to be more like Obito-kun."

Sasuke looks up, "You were teammates with Uncle Obito?"

Kakashi nods, "Before I joined Anbu, yeah. He and his wife, Rin, are great friends of mine."

Sasuke smiles, "Yeah, I think he mentioned you a couple of times. Something about 'annoying prodigies' or something."

Kushina giggles and Kakashi sighs again, "Ok, Team Seven follow me to the roof."

And with that, Kakashi disappears in a body flicker.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all go to the door, but Naruto gets stopped by his m- Kushina's voice.

"Naruto-kun, I-"

"Save it, Kushina. I'm not looking for your forgiveness, or your pity." He cuts her off before walking away.

Kushina sighs and Emiko reassures her, "Don't worry, Kaa-san! We'll turn him around, I know it!" Kushina smiles at her little ball of sunshine and the two of them shunshin away to a training field.

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

The three genins make their way to the roof, and see Kakashi leaning against the railing reading an _Icha Icha _book. Kakashi closes his book and tucks it away in his back pocket.

"Ok, now time for introductions." Says Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Introductions?" Questions Sasuke.

Kakashi nods, "Names, Likes, Dislikes, Elemental Affinity, Hobbies, FavoriteIchaIchaBook, and dreams for the future."

Naruto sweatdrops,

_Favorite Icha Icha Book? Am I the only one who caught that?_

"Kakashi-sensei, what if I don't know my elemental affinity?" Asks Sakura with her hand raised.

Kakashi sighs, "Sakura, you should've known already, and there's no reason to hold up your hand, we're no longer in class. Just start with the introductions already. Duck-butt, you're first."

Sasuke groans at the nickname and starts, "Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, training, and my family. I dislike traitors, liars, and cheats. My elemental affinity is Raiton and I have a secondary affinity to Katon. My hobbies are training and taking walks. I have no idea what 'Icha Icha' is, but I have seen Nii-san reading it before. My dream for the future is to become the next Chief for the Military Police."

Kakashi nods and points at Sakura, "Pinky, you're next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like….*giggles*. I dislike Ino-pig and annoying people. I don't know my elemental affinity.."

Naruto sighs and throws a scroll at Sakura, "There's one in there."

Sakura smiles and summons it, "Arigatou, Naruto-san." She then pumps chakra into it and the paper crumbles.

"My elemental affinity is Doton. My dream for the future is..*giggles*."

Kakashi shakes his head and points at Naruto, "You, spiky, you're up."

"Naruto. I like training and meditation. I dislike hypocrites and weakness. My affinity is Fuuton. My hobbies are training, meditating, and gardening. I've only read one Icha Icha Book, so Paradise is my favorite. I have no dream, no, what I have is an ambition. I WILL become stronger than everyone around me. I'll prove all those who doubted me wrong."

Kakashi nods and stops leaning on the railing, "Ok, then. Tomorrow is your REAL genin test. It will take place at 4:00 A.M sharp in Training Ground Seven. I will not tolerate being late, understood?"

All three reply, "Hai."

Kakashi smirks behind his mask, "Good. Oh and before I forget, don't eat breakfast, or you'll throw it up."

And with that, he's gone.

Naruto spares his teammates no glance as he stands up and walks over to the railing.

"Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto turns around, "Yes?"

Sakura smiles, "Shouldn't we go strategize? We could go to a restaurant. Sasuke-kun's already going."

Naruto debates it for a little bit before nodding. The two of them make their way to Ichiraku's.

"Hello! My name is Ayame, and I'll be your server! What can I get you three?" Asks a brown haired girl in a waitress's outfit.

"I'll get a tomato ramen." Responds Sasuke.

"I'll get miso." Replies Sakura.

"I'll get a miso also, thank you." Says Naruto with a smile.

Ayame blushes and goes to tell her dad.

"So, anyone got ideas on how to do this survival test?" Asks Sasuke.

Sakura shakes head and Naruto says, "It's most likely a three-on-one fight. My guess is that its to see if we can work together as a team."

Sasuke and Sakura just look at Naruto cross-eyed. "Yes?" Naruto questions.

"N-nothing, but how'd you figure that out?" Asks Sakura.

"Konoha's built on the whole teamwork system, so it only makes sense we would be tested on it in some way." As Naruto explains, multiple voices he never wanted to hear again speak.

"So, how was your first day being a genin, Emiko-chan?" Asks Tsunade.

"It was awesome, Baa-chan! My Kaa-san is my sensei!" Responds Emiko brightly.

Naruto turns around and sees Minato, Kushina, Emiko, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jirayia all walking into Ichiraku's.

The redhead sighs and gets up from his seat, "Thanks for the invite you two. I'll see you tomorrow." He puts money on the counter and walks out of the joint. Both Kushina and Minato visibly deflate when he leaves. As he's walking away, Emiko shouts to him, "Nii-san! You should eat with us!"

Naruto gives no reply and keeps on walking. Tsunade starts to get pissed, "Oi! Gaki! Get back here and eat with your family."

Naruto stops in the middle of the street, "Family? I have no family. A family is supposed to love and comfort not ignore and disdain. You all mean nothing to me, as I don't you."

All of their, even Team seven's, eyes widen as Naruto turns half around and shows one of his eyes.

_So much…hatred! _Everyone thinks.

He faces forward again and puts his hands in his pockets, "I don't need a 'family'. You'd all just get in my way."

And with that, he continues his trek.

Emiko begins to cry, "Why does he hate us so much, Tou-san? I don't understand."

Minato and Kushina comfort her, "I don't know Miko-chan, but we'll get through to him…eventually, I know it."

Jirayia, who has stayed abnormally quiet throughout the interaction, thinks,

_Born in the light, but raised in the darkness. The child of the flash no one understood, with the control over Nature itself will be the chosen one. They will be faced with a choice of playing savior or playing destroyer…. Were we wrong? Is it not Emiko, but Naruto instead? _

**XYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZXYZ**

**You lied to the scarecrow about your affinities….why? **Questions Kurama as Naruto walks inside the apartment Danzo gave him.

_A Ninja's best tool is deception. Kakashi will report my affinity to Minato and they'll never think of what I'm really able to do, until I show them myself. _Responds Naruto inwardly.

Kurama grunts and cuts the link.

Naruto walks into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. Clenching his fist, he says,

"Soon, I'll be able to show them what they threw away. Soon, all those years of hatred, all that pain, will come to fruition!"

Then, Naruto goes to sleep, preparing himself for what will no doubt be a good fight.

**And Chapter 1 done! I'm really excited about writing this fic. It's been in my head forever! As you can see, Naruto's a bit resentful, but who wouldn't be after getting forgotten by their loved ones. Oh, and what happened with Naruto and how Obito lived will be revealed in a later chapter. For now, who do you think will be the Tobi of the Akatsuki?**

**Ending: Far Too Young To Die by Panic! At The Disco. Album: Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: Apparently, it is not my fate to own Naruto.**

A Tree or A Root?

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

(Arc I: Hatred Is My Power!)

Opening: M.I.A by Avenged Sevenfold. Album: City of Evil.

We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.

-Fyodor Dostoevsky

Naruto calmly meditates in Training Ground 7 as he waits for his teammates and sensei. This survival test he was about to take was easily seen through, but it seemed _off _in a way. Maybe it was just the years with Danzo's overbearing paranoia rubbing off on him? No, this test just screamed: look underneath the underneath; but where should he start? He was about to prepare for the grueling unwrapping of this supposed _real _genin test before an odd presence appeared in his senses.

Naruto, with his eyes still closed, "I know you're there. Unless you wish to die, state your reason for stalking me."

A dark chuckle is his only response.

Naruto opens his eyes and scrutinizes the man in front of him. The man is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it and has Venus Flytrap-like extensions enveloping his body; reminiscent of a shell. He has green hair and two different colors make up his body. One half is snow white while the other is pitch black.

"Who are you?" Naruto inquires.

"Isn't it more polite to introduce yourself first?" Retorts the man with mirth.

"Politeness disappeared once you decided to spy on me. I ask again, who are you?" Responds Naruto coldly.

"**Such rudeness will get you killed, boy. However, time is of the essence, so shut up and listen. **Aww, you don't have to be so mean to Naruto-kun. **Be quiet, fool! *Cough*. Now, we are Zetsu and we have been watching you for our Organization, Akatsuki. Our leader has taken an interest in you, kid. **It's quite the honor. **Indeed, Leader-sama is picky with who he lets join."**

"Why me then?"

"You hold something he comprehends better than anyone. **Pain." **They respond.

Naruto closes his eyes in contemplation and replies, "This leader, what is his name?"

Zetsu grins, "**P**a**i**n."

Naruto withholds his snort,

_How cliché._

He opens his eyes and stands up, "Why is it you are telling me this? Wouldn't it be better to just watch me?"

Zetsu cackles, "**Of course it would've, **but where's the fun in that?"

Naruto glares at the eccentric plant man, "What is your angle?"

Zetsu stays silent for a while before he begins to sink into the ground, "I have many, but your development is the most important, **Naruto. Know we will be watching you, Leader-sama has high expectations for you." **

And with that he completely disappears into the ground.

Naruto stares at the spot where the odd man, _or men_, once stood for a while before sighing and going back to his meditation.

_Red Dawn, huh?_

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

_Hours Later_

Kakashi looks at the genin-to-be in front of him seriously.

"Welcome to the real genin test. This is unlike any test you've ever had before."

He holds out two bells.

"Whoever gets a bell, wins and becomes a genin. Whoever doesn't, goes back to the academy. Your test will begin when the alarm goes off."

The Jonin then takes out an alarm clock and presses a button. Sasuke and Sakura both begin to sweat as the clock begins to tick. Kakashi resists the urge to cackle evilly at the two.

_Shinobi rule 1: Mind Games. A Ninja must be able to work even in the most stressful of situations._

The only redhead on Team 7 sighs as he puts his hands on both of his teammates' shoulders.

"Don't let him scare you. Take a deep breath and drown out the sound of the ticking with thoughts about your part in the plan we talked about yesterday."

Sasuke and Sakura both nod and do as instructed.

Kakashi watches in interest as Naruto calms his teammates down.

_A natural born leader, huh?_

Tick…

_I'm to distract Kakashi with a frontal assault, so Sakura can try and cast a genjutsu. _

Tick…

_Once my genjustu is cast, Naruto will sweep in and take the bells right from under Kakashi-sensei's nose._

**RING!**

A second later, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all disappear to hide. Kakashi nods in approval.

_Good. Shinobi Rule Two: The Shadows. A Ninja is a soldier of darkness. _

The ex Anbu captain leaps back as Sasuke shoots out from some shrubs and brings down an axe kick that creates a small crater. Sasuke gets into the beginning Interceptor Fist Kata as Kakashi reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a…Icha Icha book."

Sasuke stays there for a full minute in shock as Kakashi begins to giggle perversely from the book.

"Well? I don't have all day." Chastises Kakashi.

The genin shakes his head and rushes the Jonin with a cocked fist. Kakashi grabs the fist and throws him away while turning the page.

_Shinobi Rule 3: Taijutsu. A Ninja must be extremely competent in hand-to-hand combat._

Sasuke uses his hand to flip himself back over and begins to run through hand signs.

Ending on the tiger, Sasuke roars, "**Katon: Grande Fireball Jutsu!" **A giant fireball erupts from the Uchiha's mouth towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodges it easily and runs through his own handsigns, "**Raiton: Paralyzing Touch."**

In a show of considerable speed, Kakashi appears in front of Sasuke and puts a hand on his head.

_Shinobi Rule 4: Ninjutsu. A Ninja who knows how and when to use a jutsu will always win over one who just uses them randomly._

Sasuke groans as electricity courses through his body; rendering him temporarily paralyzed. Sakura screeches,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!?"

Sakura runs out of the bushes at the Jonin with a kunai in her hand. Kakashi sighs inwardly as he easily catches her wrist and puts a finger to her forehead.

"**Genpo: Deep Slumber." **Sakura begins to snore as Kakashi gently rests her down on the grass next to Sasuke.

_Shinobi Rule 5: Genjutsu. A Ninja's most powerful weapon is also their biggest disadvantage. _

Kakashi's six sense suddenly goes haywire, so he turns around to see hundreds of arrows coming right for him and the two unconscious genin hopefuls. Kakashi curses as he runs through handsigns at his fastest speed.

"**Doton: Mud Wall!" **He roars as a gigantic wall of mud comes to his protection, or at least tried too. The arrows tear right through the wall as if it were paper. Luckily, none of them directly hit Kakashi or the two pre-teens. However, more than a few scraped and cut him.

The wall crumbles and breaks to reveal Naruto standing in front of him aiming with a black and red outlined Recurve Bow.

Kakashi prepares to berate the ex Root Nin before he suddenly realizes something… The Bells are gone!

"But, how?" The Jonin questions.

Naruto gestures to behind him and Kakashi turns around to see Sasuke and Sakura both smirking with bells in their hands.

"The two beings you thought were my teammates were actually **henged** clones made by me. Once you took them down, I distracted you enough that you wouldn't sense them being replaced." Explains Naruto stoically.

Kakashi retorts, "First off, how do you know **Kage Bunshin? **And, how didn't they pop or lose their henge when I hit them?"

Naruto smirks, "Trade Secret."

Kakashi sighs, "Fine. Well, as you three figured out. This test was to see if you three could work together as a cohesive unit. Which as shown, you can. So, it's my pleasure to welcome you all to Team 7! Tomorrow, we'll begin both team and individual training. As well as missions, so get a good nights rest."

The three genin nod and begin to walk towards their homes.

_Shinobi Rule 6: Teamwork. A Ninja must understand the need for teammates, in both civilian and Ninja life._

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

_In Iwa, a month later._

Onoki rubs his temples as, for the fiftieth time, his granddaughter yells at the uselessness of D-rank missions. The old kage sends a glare at her aloof sensei, Han. They lock eyes and the gigantic mass of steel has the gall to shrug. Onoki can pretty much hear the Jinchuriki say,

"She's your granddaughter, you discipline her."

Onoki sighs,

"Fine. You'll be given a C-rank mission. The mission is a simple body guarding one. Don't mess it up,"

Onoki throws Han a scroll and shouts, "Ok, send her in!"

Shuffling is heard before a young woman with long hair comes in with her son.

"Hello, I'm Tsunami and this is Inari. It's a pleasure to be working with all of you."

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

"You're telling me these are the ninja my super money got me? A couple snot-nosed brats? I mean look at that one! His hair looks like a duck's ass!" Questions an irritated Tazuna.

Sasuke groans, "Damnit! My hair just ends up like this! I've tried everything except shaving my head!"

Sakura says, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I love your hair!"

Naruto and Kakashi both sigh in sync.

Minato chuckles warmly, "Don't worry, Tazuna-san. I'm sure Team 7 can protect you. After all, they haven't failed a C-rank mission yet."

Sasuke smirks,

"We're the best genin team, in Konoha."

While cocky, it wasn't a far off statement. Currently, Team 7, despite some… setbacks in the teamwork department, hold the fastest Tora capture and the most C-rank's completed in the shortest amount of time as Genin. Unfortunately, Sasuke has yet to unlock his sharingan. He has however, grown immensely under the tutelage of three ex Anbu captains.

Sakura nods in agreement.

Sakura, under the guidance of both Kurenai and Tsunade, has started training in both Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu.

Naruto gives no response.

Naruto has begun training under Kakashi. The two of them have become close, or at least as close as Naruto allows. The Jonin has taught Naruto many things in the ninja arts and Tatical Strategizing. Kakashi also allowed Naruto to sign the dog-summoning contract. When the ex root-nin asked why, Kakashi simply responded,

"You remind me of myself."

Unfortunately, all this time with Kakashi has also allowed Minato and Kushina to try, on multiple occasions, to reconnect with their supposed 'long-lost beloved son.' The very thought almost makes Naruto snort in the middle of the argument between Tazuna and Sasuke.

Periodically, Zetsu would also visit Naruto. Most of the time, it's either to end their boredom or ask him odd questions, such as,

"Do you believe there is such a thing as peace?"

While mind boggling and annoying, Naruto found himself beginning to actually enjoy Zetsu's company. Mostly because more than once Zetsu has said,

"The only one you can depend on is yourself."

Now, that is something Naruto can whole-heartily agree with it. After all, years of solo missions under Danzo had made him self-reliant. But back to the matter at hand, it was easy to see that this bridge-builder was hiding something. Something that will most likely come back to bite them all in the ass. Unfortunately, without proper evidence, besides Tazuna's easily-seen-through bravado, no-one would believe him; especially not Minato.

A shout of, "Naruto!" brings Naruto out of his pondering. Looking over at the owner of the voice, Minato, he says,

"My apologies, Hokage-sama."

Minato inwardly sighs,

_Still as cold towards us as ever._

Putting on a faux grin Minato responds,

"Don't worry about it, Naru-chan. You're all dismissed."

Naruto inwardly growls at the nickname and walks towards the door but is stopped by Minato, who says,

"Naruto, I know we made a mistake, but please we're sorry. We never meant to hurt you."

Naruto stops dead in his tracks as his anger begins to rise.

_Never..meant…to…_

Naruto scoffs, "Never meant to hurt me? I loved all three of you immensely. All of my heart was reserved especially for my family, and you know what I got in return?"

"I got ignored."

And with that Naruto leaves; slamming the door behind him.

Minato stares at the door for a while before getting up and walking towards the window. He watches as his son and the rest of Team 7 walk towards the gate with Tazuna in tow; words spoken to him by the Sandaime replaying in his mind the whole time.

_Tobirama-sensei once told me of a curse. A curse so powerful, so enthralling, that once a person is caught in it; they can never hope to escape. This is the curse of hatred. There's only one way to be truly caught in the curse, by losing someone closest to you. Moreover, there is only one way for one to be free from the curse. Someone close to them must break them free of it; much like a Genjutsu. However, this is not as easy as it sounds. Once a person is caught, their views become narrow-minded and unreasonable. It truly takes someone extremely precious to break them free._

As he recites the explanation mentally, Minato fails to notice the tears leaking from his eyes.

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

_On the road to Nami from Iwa_

Han looks at Tsunami and Inari from the corner of his eyes. They both look extremely nervous.

"So, Nami no Kuni, right?" Asks Han.

Tsunami almost jumps, but stops herself and slowly nods.

"It's odd you came to us, and not Konoha. After all, Hi No Kuni is just a short boat ride away from Nami." Continues Han.

At the mention of Konoha, Tsunami's eyes begin tear up.

"H-hai. My dad tried to go there for help. But it was reported that he was killed on the way there." Inari looks down towards the ground in sadness.

Kurotsuchi's, Deidara's, and Akatsuchi's eyes all widen.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that.." Says Kurotsuchi meekly.

Tsunami shakes her head and puts on her fakest smile,

"Don't worry about it."

Han narrows his eyes and asks, "What is your purpose in hiring us then?"

Tsunami keeps on walking and simply replies, "To finish what my father started."

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

Ok, this was a grade-A fuck up of a C-rank mission. First off, Naruto knew that drunkard was hiding something. However, even he couldn't guess it was that Gato was hunting him. Actually, if he was being hunted by bandits that'd be ok, but nooo he just HAD to be hunted by missing-nins. I mean sure the Demon Brothers were pretty pathetic, but STILL! So, being the ever so caring individual he was, when asked if he wanted to continue, Naruto's response was a simple,

"Fuck off."

Tazuna then began to whine about how his daughter and grandson were going to hate Konoha when word reached them that they the Leaf left their 'beloved' super grandpa.

Kakashi just sighed and told Naruto to just go with it.

And that's how Naruto ended up where he is now: sitting in a tiny boat with a nervous Sakura and a cocky Sasuke.

_I wonder how long it would take for me to drown myself.._

**Not fast enough.**

Naruto sighs and mutters under his breath,

"Well, fuck."

Once Team 7 plus 1 got off the boat they ended up in a forested area. Rustling was heard in a shrub to the left and Sasuke immediately reacted by sending a kunai. The rustling stopped for a second then a white rabbit leaps out of the bush, thoroughly scaring Sakura.

"Stupid rabbit!" Screeches Sakura.

But Naruto and Kakashi pay her no mind.

_A white-furred hare? In the summer? _ _That shouldn't be possible unless…_

"SHIT! Get down!" Roars Naruto as he pushes both Sasuke and Sakura down. Kakashi follows with Tazuna short after. As they all hit the floor, a gigantic sword hits the tree where Tazuna was once standing and soon after its owner appears on the hilt.

"Zabuza Momochi…" Starts Naruto.

"The Demon of the Mist…" Finishes Kakashi.

"Hm. Konoha no Nidiame Shiroi Kiba. It's quite the honor. Now, if you'd just handover the old man, I'll leave you all alive."

mHis answer came in the form of an arrow. An arrow that was able to scrape his face.

_How could an arrow be that fast!_

Zabuza snarls and grabs the hilt of his Executioner's Blade and forms a half-ram with his other hand.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu!"**

The entire area becomes shrouded in a thick mist,

"**Eight Points!" **Announces Zabuza as he begins to list off the places where he could kill someone instantly.

Naruto glances at Sasuke, who's preparing to kill himself with his own kunai, and says,

"Calm down. We'll get through this."

Sasuke takes a deep breath and nods.

"Are you sure about that, brat?" asks a voice behind Naruto. The son of the Yondaime immediately ducks from the horizontal slash and leaps back. As he's leaping, Naruto presses his right thumb to his ring and summons an arrow from a storage seal on the ring. He then shoots that arrow to pierce the Nuke-nin's head, but it actually appeared to be a water clone.

"Ah, that's it! You're using Futon, aren't you? Quite proficient for one so young, are you some kind of Genius? Too bad you're going to die here!"

Naruto bites back a curse as once again Zabuza appears behind him. The ex Kiri-nin brings down his gigantic blade with such speed that Naruto can barely even see, let alone react. Just as Naruto's life was about to end, Kakashi appears and catches the famous blade with his own White Light Chakra Sabre. Kakashi parries the blow expertly and slashes Zabuza's stomach. White light follows the blade into the body and pinkish blood follows it out. Zabuza grunts and jumps back onto the nearby lake. Rolling through handsigns, Zabuza roars,

"**Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!"**

The lake's water begins to rise and spiral until it takes the shape of a mighty water dragon. Naruto draws another arrow and aims it directly at the dragon's head. Sasuke starts running through hand signs and takes a deep breath. Kakashi forces as much chakra as he can into his father's tanto; making it light up in a stark white. Sakura draws a kunai and stands in front of Tazuna. In the next second, everything goes to hell: The dragon rushes Team 7, Sasuke lets his fireball fly, and Kakashi swings horizontally; letting out a slash of pure white chakra. The Fireball is able to hold off the dragon for a second; long enough to allow Kakashi's chakra slash to cut the two cleanly. The last thing Zabuza never sees is an arrow that pierces his heart, ending his life. Team 7, Tazuna, and, unknown to all of them, Haku watch as Zabuza's body slowly falls over and floats on the lake. Haku closes his eyes and allows silent tears to trickle from his eyes.

_Once again, I'm alone._

Naruto walks over to the A-rank ninja's corpse and begins to seal him into a scroll, including the Executioner's blade. Tabuza looks over at Kakashi,

"What is he doing?"

Kakashi pulls out his Icha Icha and responds,

"Zabuza was an A-rank missing nin, add the Executioner's Blade, and you have one hell of a bounty."

Tazuna nods and says, "Well, my house is that way. I'm sure my daughter will love to meet all of you."

Kakashi gestures in front of him, "Lead the way."

After Naruto finished sealing Zabuza, the group makes their way to Tazuna's home. Once in front of his door, Kakashi knocks. Shuffling is heard inside, and the last person Kakashi EVER expected to open the door does.

Kakashi's eyes widen, "H-Han of the Steam Release!"

Han had the exact same reaction..just inwardly. The two famous Ninja both get into fighting stances, but a shout of, "Dad!", and, "Grandpa!", force them to look at the crying reunited family.

Han stares at Kakashi and Kakashi stares at Han for a good thirty seconds before Kakashi deadpans,

"What the hell is going on?"

"I think I can answer that." Says Tsunami as she rubs out her last tear.

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

After a long explanation, Kakashi sighs and asks, "Ok, so now what?"

Han stays silent for a second before replying, "For now, we'll help each other."

Diedara stands up and yells, "Are you serious!? They're tree-huggers!"

Sasuke scoffs, "And you're rock scum."

Deidara snarls and prepares to attack but a stern glare from Han stops him in his tracks.

"We will not jeopardize the mission for stupid personal reasons." States Han.

Deidara sighs and nods.

Kakashi stands up and claps his hands, "Ok! Time for some rest. Where can we sleep?"

Tsunami replies, "There's a couple empty beds upstairs."

They all nod and go upstairs.

**Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2Chapter 2****Chapter 2Chapter 2**

Hours later, Naruto is sitting on top of the roof gazing at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asks a feminine voice from his left.

Naruto glances and sees the Iwa kunoichi from earlier before looking back up, "Yeah."

The two sit in a comfortable silence for a while before she asks, "You're his son, aren't you?"

Naruto keeps looking at the sky,

"Only in blood."

Kurotsuchi raises an eyebrow, but lets it drop. _If he wanted too, he'd continue._

"Is that all you came up for?" Inquires Naruto.

Kurotsuchi shakes her head, "I've always liked the stars. Ever since I was a child, I've envied them."

Naruto looks at her, "Why?"

Kurotsuchi chuckles, "It's stupid…but its because no one expects anything from them. I'm the current Tsuchikage's granddaughter, so everyone expects me to be some sort of genius."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you a genius?"

"Nope. Just your average everyday kunoichi."

This time Naruto actually chuckles as he looks back up at the stars,

"I don't think such a thing exists. Everyone's strong in his or her own way. Much like how a star shines in it's own intensity."

Kurotsuchi looks at him bewildered, "You're pretty smart."

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I've just learnt from experience, I guess."

The two once again fall into a comfortable silence before,

"Do you hate me?" Asks Naruto.

Kurotsuchi immediately understands the question and immediately responds, "No, not now. I did when I very first saw you though, but now that I've talked to you, I don't. I still hate your dad though…no offense.

Naruto nods, "That makes two of us."

This time Kurotsuchi can't help herself, "Why?"

Naruto looks forward and contemplates telling her…

_What do you think, Kurama?_

**Your choice, I don't think it really matters. Just don't tell her about the mummy.**

"It was a long time coming. Many times throughout my childhood they'd ignore me. At first, it was little things like ignoring my request for dinner or getting me in trouble for something my sister did, but it began to escalate. It escalated to the point of them telling me to forget my dream, at the time, of becoming Hokage and instead just live a civilian life. They, Jirayia, and Tsunade all said that I had 'no talent' for the shinobi arts. Even then, I didn't hate them. I thought they were looking out for me. Until my and Emiko's sixth birthday…"

_Flashback (_**Forgot what fanfic I read that also did this, but I enjoyed the idea and ran with it, so credit goes to whoever did this scenario first.**_)_

A younger Emiko and Naruto both run to their house from the academy with grins on their faces. Once they got there, only Emiko's remained. Why? Because the banner on the door only said,

"Happy Birthday, Miko-Chan!"

Emiko rushed through the door with Naruto slowly following her. Everyone was in the kitchen with big smiles on their faces as they all yell,

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EMIKO!"**

No one noticed Naruto right next to her as they began singing the birthday song. This continued throughout the party; everyone would shower Emiko with attention while Naruto was left in the shadows.

"_That's terrible!" Exclaims Kurotsuchi._

_Naruto lets out a sarcastic chuckle, "We haven't even gotten to the best part yet."_

Then, it was time for presents. Emiko got over 70+ gifts, while Naruto got none, but the straw that broke the camel's back was Minato's gift for Emiko.

Minato cleared his throat to get everyone's attention,

"Hello Everybody! First off, I wanted to thank all of you for attending my little girl's birthday! Speaking of my little girl, Emiko come on up here!" Emiko smiled widely as she raced up to the front, next to her Tou-san.

"Now, Emiko. I just want you too know, that I love you very much. It's for that reason why I've talked to your mother and we both agreed upon this gift. Emiko Namikaze-Uzumaki, you are now heiress of this joint clan. The applause was thunderous, so thunderous in fact, that no one heard the door slam shut. Or heard the frantic crying of a six year old that just lost the last part of his once loving heart.

_Flashback End_

Kurotsuchi sits there speechless while Naruto looks back up at the stars,

"That day was when I lost whatever love I had left for this world. Now, all I have left is my hatred. In reality, it's probably all I had in the first place anyways."

Kurotsuchi shakes her head and states, "W-wow. I knew that guy was a bastard, but just…wow."

Naruto nods and asks, "Just don't tell anyone I told you, ok?"

Kurotsuchi smiles, "K! You can trust me, I swear."

Then her smile falters, "Why did you tell me in the first place?"

Naruto stands up and dusts himself off, "Who knows? Maybe it's because you were the closest person, or maybe there's something about you I find trustworthy. You'll never really know."

Kurotsuchi blushes a little and watches as he prepares to jump off the roof,

"Wait! What's your name?"

Naruto stops and looks at her and gives her one of his rare genuine smiles,

"Naruto, yours?"

Kurotsuchi gets a weird feeling in her stomach as he smiles at her, but replies,

"Kurotsuchi."

Naruto nods,

"It was nice meeting you, Kurotsuchi."

And with that, he jumps off the roof.

"Yes, it was, Naruto-kun."

Ending: I'll Be Gone by Linkin Park. Album: Living Things.

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! Did you like it? I hope so. Also, HOLY SHIT! FIFTY+ follows on the first chapter! I'm so GODDAMN PUMPED! *Cough* Sorry, it's just..wow. Thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! So, as you can see, I've seriously changed the Wave mission. I hope it's not too confusing. If it is, please tell me. Oh, and how'd you like Naruto's weapon of choice? (Don't worry; he's not only long range or anything. Remember he's holding back..but, for what? You'll have to continue reading to find out!)**


	3. No Remorse

**Disclaimer: Yosh! Even though I don't Naruto, I will run up and down Mt. Everest until I melt the ice with my youthfulness!**

A Tree or A Root?

Chapter 3: No Remorse

(Arc I: Hatred Is My Power!)

**Beta'd by the awesome (and fashionably late) soon-to-be author: DarkNite88!**

_"There is no refuge from memory and remorse in this world. The spirits of our foolish deeds haunt us, with or without repentance."_

_-Gilbert Parker._

Opening: The Good Left Undone by Rise Against. Album: The Sufferer and The Witness.

"Daddy, I'm home!" a young girl yells as she walks into her house. This girl is the daughter of the shipping magnate Kenkichi Kagami. She lives alone with her dad in their private mansion. It's not unusual for her to come home and her father not be there, but none of the staff are there either.

"Did Otou-san give them the day off?" she muses as she drapes her school bag on a kitchen chair. Sighing to herself, the girl begins to make her and her father's (if he comes home) dinner. That is, until a blood-curling scream reaches her eardrums.

"OTOU-SAN!" she screams as she rushes to her father's room with a kitchen knife in hand. Once she reaches his room, she sees him in his chair that faces the fireplace. Sighing in relief, she walks toward him and says:

"Oh, you scared me. C'mon, I'm prepar-" Her eyes go wide as she sees Kenkichi from the front. The last thing her brain registers before she lapses into unconsciousness is the blood leaking from his slit throat.

Hours later, she groggily wakes up. She wonders: "Was it a bad dream?"

"Oh splendid, you're finally awake," a male voice states from behind her. The late Kenkichi's daughter turns around to see a short man sitting behind a desk. Two other men are standing next to the door and a third masked man is looking out the window. The two men by the door are carrying swords with cruel expressions that scare the young girl.

"W-Where am I? Where's my Otou-san?"

"Ah, about that. I'm sorry to say your Dad is … no longer with us," the short man responds in faux sadness. The girl's eyes widen and she begins to cry.

The man behind the desk interlaces his fingers and says, "I'm sorry for your loss, but unfortunately there is something we need to take care of." The girl looks up at him.

"Your father was a rich man. His company was large and you simply have no way of taking care of it yourself. Luckily for you, I'm a benevolent man." The short man slips a paper to the front of his desk. "Sign this and I'll take care of the company until you come of age." The girl nods and sadly smiles:

"Thank you so much ..."

"Gato, owner of Gato company, I worked with your father."

She signs her name without reading the paper and hands it back to him. "Thank you, Gato-san."

Gato cruelly smirks, "No, thank _you._ Zori! Waraji! Please take our guest to her special suite. Oh, and make sure you give her your _special_ treatment." The two men by the door grin wildly and drag the girl out of the office by her hair.

Once the door shuts behind them, blocking out the girl's screams, the masked man walks to Gato's desk. Gato smirks and takes out a bag filled with ryo.

"A job well done, ninja-san. You can tell your boss he can be expecting more jobs in the near future." The masked man nods, takes the bag, and turns toward the door. "Oh! And, nice job keeping the girl alive. My men will enjoy the new meat."

He gets no response as the ninja leaves.

Gato sits back and muses: _red spiky hair with black tips ... How odd._

**JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

Black-tipped, red hair leisurely sways as Naruto walks through the streets of Nami. The young genin has no particular destination in mind. He just needed to get out of Tazuna's house for a while lest he end up killing someone. It had been a week since the fall of Zabuza and the meeting of the Iwa team. It had become a regular occurrence that Sasuke and Deidara would butt heads. While at first entertaining, it had become more and more of an annoyance as Sasuke would look towards his teammates, namely Naruto, for backup. The ex-root nin would of course ignore him and thus cause another fight. On a positive note, Kurotsuchi and Naruto have continued to meet under the stars. Their conversations varied greatly, but yesterday's took an interesting turn.

_**Flashback**_

_"If you hate your family so much, why don't you just leave?" Kurotsuchi had asked._

_"There's something I need to do."_

_"What?"_

_"I need them to understand."_

_"Understand?"_

_"Understand what they did to me. The pain it caused me. Once I know they understand, I'll leave."_

_"Why leave if they finally understand?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Because once they understand, they'll hate me. I wonder, however, where will I go? My father has a lot of enemies, and t-"_

_"You'll come to Iwa."_

_"But, won't your grandfather-_

_Kurotsuchi grinned. "Nope. Especially, if whatever you're planning works and they hate you. My old goat of a Jiji will throw out the red carpet for you."_

_Naruto stared at her for a second before turning away with a small smile. "I'll think about it."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto smiles softly at that particular thought. However, a frown soon replaces it.

_"Still, there's planning that needs to be done. I can't jump to the future, or everything will fall apart."_

**"Indeed. You humans have that annoying tendency to not look at what's in front of you,"** Kurama grunts. Naruto subconsciously nods in agreement and continues on with his trek.

**JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

Minato sighs as he finishes off the last of his paperwork for the day. He never could quite understand why his predecessor complained about it so much. In fact, paperwork usually calms the blonde Kage's mind. Today, however, the paper has no effect on the headache he sports. This doesn't surprise the yellow flash one bit: after all, he did just send two of his most promising ANBU on a potentially career-ending S-rank mission. Those little ROOT bastards never go down without a fight and they're not below a Misery Loves Company kill. All it takes is one slip-up, one missed detail, and either Itachi or Shisui can kiss their Sharingan goodbye.

"They need backup."

Minato interlaces his fingers and says: "Cat, Tiger." Immediately, two ANBU appear in front of him, kneeling. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I need you both to assist Weasel and Crane. This is an S-rank mission and failure will not be tolerated, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed!"

**JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

One hundred, one hundred fifty, two hundred … Death, Death, Death. Like dominoes, ROOT after ROOT fall to the two Uchiha clansmen.

"Pointless deaths," Shisui's somber voice echoes as another nameless and faceless ninja falls to his tanto.

"Not to them," Itachi retorts emotionlessly.

"I suppose," Shisui reluctantly agrees. The needless slaughter continues in silence. It took four more hours and countless deaths for the Uchiha to make it to their destination, the ROOT HQ. For headquarters, it's rather bland. It's just a solitary room that has a desk and a bed. However, there is an odd puppet-like creature laying against the wall across from the desk. They both activate their respective Mangekyo Sharingans. Itachi can't help but wince upon activation, since whenever he uses his Mangekyo the events of that night hit him like a bad manga flashback. Shaking his head, Itachi sighs: "No apparent traps. Confirm?"

Shisui's eyes sweep across the barren room before returning to Itachi's. "Confirmed."

Itachi nods and draws his tanto before cautiously walking into the room. Shisui stays a couple steps behind his fellow clansmen. Putting his tanto in its sheath, the kin killer goes through the desk. Meanwhile, Shisui inspects the puppet. Whilst it looks rather patchy and jaded, it has an odd seal on its head. Shisui runs a hand across the seal and the seal begins to glow. Before he can even warn his clansmen, Shisui slumps forward. Then a second later he stands back up with a different, more sinister, look in his red eyes and the same seal now on his head. Unfortunately, Itachi is too pre-occupied with the contents in the desk to look around at Shisui. Shisui holds his tanto in two hands and begins to bring it down on Itachi. A centimeter before it stabs into him, wood comes out of the floor and restrains him. Struggling against the wood, Shisui inwardly curses before slumping forward again. The wood drops him on the floor and two people emerge out of the ground next too the downed Uchiha.

"Good save, Tiger," Itachi compliments, body still turned to the desk.

Tiger grunts. "Doesn't look like you needed it, taichou." While the two ANBU talk, the only female of the group passes smelling salts across Shisui's upper lip.

Immediately, Shisui comes to. "Shit, Cat? Tiger? What happened?"

"It seems you were caught in a Yamanaka-like mind jutsu, Crane. Can you tell us what happened?" questions Cat.

"Hai. I ran my hand across the seal on that odd puppet's head."

Cat nods and draws her katana. With grace, she walks over to the puppet and brings her blade to its neck.

"Whoever's in there, you'd better come out or," she starts. The katana then lights up in a blue blaze and she continues: "I will find you … and I will kill you. Violently."

Tiger simply sighs and turns to Itachi: "Weasel-taichou, did the desk have anything?"

Itachi sighs. "Yes and no. There was a mission ledger with everything from income to agent names and affiliations. However, nothing directly links Shimura. He's playing with us Tiger, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Tiger rests his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Sometimes even the greatest of hunters have trouble with the weakest of prey."

**JJUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

"Fuu, report."

"Hai. Danzo-sama. I was able to gain control of Shisui Uchiha's body, but before I could do any damage to Itachi Uchiha, I got trapped in what seemed like Mokuton."

Danzo's single eye widens before narrowing once more. "Only two people can control Wood Release and I know it wasn't_ him_, so that means…"

"Hmm, so Kinoe has joined Anbu, has he?" Danzo muses, before interlacing his fingers.

"Fuu, you're dismissed."

"Of course, Lord Danzo." As the young Yamanaka walks away, he can't help but shiver. _"Mother of Danzo-sama, that woman was scary."_

"Now how can I use this new piece of information to my advantage?" ponders Danzo aloud.

**JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

Training ground ten is considered one of the most beautiful among the training grounds. Along with a lake and waterfall created by the Senju brothers, it really wasn't hard to see why. Emphasis on the 'was'. Currently, the training ground is littered with craters and surrounded by a special fuinjutsu barrier. The barrier was designed and patented by Minato Namikaze to suppress youkai or demon chakra. Much like a mute button, the barrier suppresses or 'mutes' youkai in their entirety. A marvel in its own right, the real genius is in the seal lying on top of the barrier. This seal utilizes the muted youkai and uses it to power the barrier, thus allowing Minato to help with training his daughter and not to have to worry about powering the barrier.

"One more time Emiko," Kushina encourages the heiress. She nods and puts her hands into a ram sign. Red, bubbly chakra begins to build around her feet. The bubbles begin to move up her body until she is completely covered. Breathing deeply, she says in a distorted voice: "Ok, Mom, Dad, I thi-." She begins to sway slightly before roaring. Before Emiko can move, golden chains restrain her arms and legs. Then, in a yellow flash, Minato appears in front of his daughter and puts a sealing tag on her forehead. The red chakra vibrates before disappearing altogether. Upon being released, Emiko falls unconscious.

"Mina-kun," Kushina trails off.

Sighing, Minato nods. "I know. There just is no way for her to truly utilize the Kyuubi's chakra without harming herself or her comrades."

Minato releases the barrier and the Namikaze family disappears in a yellow flash. From the shadows, Zetsu appears. "Hmmm, interesting. Very interesting," and once again Zetsu disappears.

**JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'JUSTKEEPWALKIN'**

Finishing his walk, Naruto walks into the bridge builder's house. As usual, Sasuke and Deidara are arguing, Kakashi is reading his smut, Tsunami and Sakura are both glaring at him, Han is tinkering with some device and Kurotsuchi is playing Shogi with Akatsuchi. Ignoring the indignant shouts of "rock scum" and "tree-hugger" Naruto slowly makes his way to Kakashi. When the white-haired man looks up from his book, Naruto takes the opportunity to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, there were no thugs in town today." Kakashi nods and closes his book. Putting it away, he claps his hands.

"Okay. Team 7, we are going to the bridge. Han-san, your team can follow if you wish. However, it is OUR job to protect Tazuna and YOUR'S is too protect Tsunami-san and Inari-chan. Please respect those boundaries," and with that, Team 7 leaves. Team Han soon follows, leaving Akatsuchi and a grumbling Deidara to protect their clients.

It's a rather short walk to the bridge. As they walk on the nearly completed bridge, Sasuke observes: "No workers, odd."

Sakura nods. "Maybe they went home early?"

Before anyone can respond, a booming laughter is heard from across the bridge. From the mist, Gato walks through flanked by at least four hundred bandits.

Clapping, Gato says: "good job killing that pathetic excuse for a nuke-nin. I wanted to do it myself, but I suppose it doesn't really matter, ne?"

All of team 7, plus two, brandish their weapons or taijutsu stances. Scanning across the ninja, Gato notices a familiar mop of black tipped red hair.

"Ah, ninja-san! I could recognize that hair anywhere! Tell me, is your boss sti-" Gato's speech is interrupted as an arrow pierces his heart.

Naruto summons another arrow from his ring and takes aim at the now enraged bandit army behind the dead midget. He glances at Kakashi, who is giving him an explain-right-this-second look. Sighing, Naruto asks: "Permission to exterminate bandits, Kakashi-sensei?"

_"Just what are you hiding, Naruto?"_

"Permission granted. Give 'em hell, Team 7!"

Naruto shoots the arrow and whispers "Multi Shadow Arrow Clone Jutsu." With that one arrow instantly becomes one hundred. The thugs can only gape as one-fourth of their comrades fall within the first second. They try to run, but a shout of "Yoton: Scorching Stream Rock Jutsu" cremates another hundred. Fireballs and kunai kill another fifty and a collaboration jutsu from Han and Kakashi wipe the rest out.

Sakura and Sasuke both smile at each other before Sakura turns and vomits over the bridge. Sasuke walks next to her and pats the kunoichi on the back.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I'm a monster I-," Sakura starts, but Naruto interrupts her.

"A monster is a person who kills with no remorse. You're no monster, your vomit can attest to that." Sasuke and Kurotsuchi both nod in agreement. Sakura smiles weakly at them. However, the touching moment is interrupted by Kakashi.

"Naruto, want to explain why it seemed like Gato knew you?"

Naruto stays silent for a while before he looks up at the sky and repeats: "A monster is a person who kills with no remorse." Locking eyes with Kurotsuchi he says, "I'm a monster."

Ending: Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. Album: Scream. Aim. Fire!

**Rather angsty chapter this time around. I tried not to make it too bad, but I wanted you all to understand that Naruto isn't some kind of 'wronged hero'. From the beginning, I wanted to show a Naruto who is so caught up in his own pain; his own hatred, that he doesn't see the pain he's causing. The first arc will end next chapter, and we'll either be run into a filler chapter, or the chunin exams. I still haven't decided. Unfortunately, school has started for me, so expect updates to be farther away from one another. On the brighter side, for followers of Survival and I'll Always Be There, both of those stories are going to be re-written. And if any of you are TAOAN followers, that will also be updated soon. If any of you are wondering where I was for the past couple of weeks, I was having some…familial problems. They're all resolved now (I hope). Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
